


淫妻（下）【全文完】

by Eydenlily



Series: 淫妻 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: Bottom Zeke Yeager, M/M, Spanking, 利吉, 车震
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: 纯糖。“来签收你的‘惊喜’吧，利威尔。”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Series: 淫妻 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183670
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	淫妻（下）【全文完】

“主任，有位先生找您。”

利威尔抬起头，看着有些吞吞吐吐的助手，问：“怎么了？”

“他没有预约，但是……他说他叫吉克，跟您说您就明白了。”

噗嗤一声，钢笔在纸张上划下一道狰狞的裂缝，助手不禁缩了缩脖子。

“我知道了，去做你的事吧。”

“好、好的，吉克先生在大厅等您。”助手如获大赦般退下去了，刚才的阿卡曼先生看起来比平时还要严肃。

利威尔把破损的文件塞进碎纸机，重新打印了一份，他靠在椅背上揉了揉眉心，现在是上午十一点，两个小时前吉克还给他发了一张在茶餐厅吃早点的自拍。

“这家伙搞什么……”利威尔盯着电梯的指示灯，暗自希望吉克不要搞什么“突然惊喜”，这人真的干得出来。

候客厅就在一楼，电梯门一打开利威尔就看到了吉克，不过反应了一会儿才确认那是自己认识的那个“吉克”。

这个骚包的家伙穿着一身灰黑色的西装，近看还有浅色的暗纹，他别着那颗利威尔送的蓝宝石领针，做了发型，居然还换了新的眼镜——闪闪发光的链带和吊坠在脸侧微微摇动。两条笔直的长腿悠闲地交叠起来，公司廉价的茶水硬是被吉克喝出了大吉岭的味道。男人浑身散发出的张扬气场已经吸引了不少人的目光。

见到利威尔出现，吉克立马站起来，大步向他走去。

“利威尔！”吉克张开手臂，将利威尔抱了个满怀，后者一下子被男士香水的气味包裹了，额角的青筋抑制不住地跳动起来。

“你换了香水？”

“这都被你发现了。”吉克在利威尔耳边轻声说。

——你不就是想让我发现吗？利威尔忍不住嗤了一声，说：“我向来对气味很敏感。”

吉克咯咯地笑了两声，胡子蹭在利威尔耳朵上有点痒。利威尔不想引起骚动，对方却没有要放手的意思，甚至在他颈边用力地深吸了一口气。

“你好好闻……”

“喜欢的话你下次可以用我的洗发水。”利威尔语气平平，不动声色地在吉克腰上拧了一下，“抱够了就放开。”

“哼。”吉克打了个激灵，恋恋不舍地放下手臂。

“你怎么来了？”利威尔问。

“惊喜吗？”吉克挑了挑眉。

“……”利威尔实在不想泼冷水，但他的表情已经足够说明一切了，“我希望你是真的有事。”

这样的反应大概也在吉克的预料之中，他听起来并不怎么失落：“本来是想等你下班一起吃午饭的，但我等不及了。”

利威尔上下打量他一眼，和上次见面比起来吉克精神了不少，脸色微红，可以说是容光焕发。两手插在裤兜里的样子就像个无拘无束的公子哥。

见利威尔久久没回应，吉克试探着问：“我是不是不该来？”

利威尔摆摆手，放缓了语气，说：“下次别穿得这么花里胡哨了。”

“我得给你长脸嘛。”吉克眨眨眼睛，利威尔轻轻横他一眼，说：“再等我半个小时，不准捣乱。”

“遵——命。”

接下来的三十分钟，利威尔满脑子都是吉克，因为这种事无法集中一点都不像他。利威尔快速地把上午的工作收了尾，草草收拾了下，抓起外套就出去了。谢天谢地，吉克就在门口的栏杆上靠着，没勾搭不该勾搭的人。利威尔以为吉克在抽烟，走近了才发现他叼的是棒棒糖。

“等不及了？”

吉克耸耸肩，说：“我现在可有耐心了。”

利威尔轻哼一声，两人并肩往停车场走去，路上吉克说他想吃意大利菜。还没到正点下班的时候，偌大的停车场空无一人，利威尔打开车锁，坐进驾驶室，正要关门时一只手突然挡了过来。

“干嘛——”没等利威尔说完，吉克就跟着钻了进去，熟练地跨坐到他身上，利威尔禁不住骂了一声。

“你搞什么？”驾驶室被两个大男人撑得满满的，吉克人高马大，可怜巴巴地缩成一团，利威尔伸手把座椅调到最后，不然吉克都要被挤到前窗上去了。

“下去，吉……”对方并不打算和他谈判，捧着他的脸吻了下去，舌头也趁机钻进利威尔的嘴里。利威尔被死死压在座椅靠背上，吉克身体的热度很快透过布料传了过来。

“嗯……呼……”

利威尔早该想到这一出的，吉克一边吻他一边隔着裤子揉他的东西，看样子是铁了心要做下去了。车内回响着两人亲吻的水声，利威尔摸索着拉下遮阳板，该死的，要是被别人看到他就和吉克没完。

“停！”利威尔把吉克的脸推开，喘着气说：“这就是你这段时间的成果？”

吉克比他还狼狈，精致的新衣服歪歪扭扭地皱了起来，吉克想了想，说：“这是惊喜的一部分。耐心点，利威尔。”吉克把膝盖挪到座椅上，挑逗地舔了舔利威尔的下唇，低声道：“你明明也想要的……”

利威尔目不转睛地看着他，姑且算默认了，吉克“精心”准备了一通把自己送过来，哪有拒绝的道理？

“之后再跟你算账。”利威尔回抱住吉克，在他颈侧细细舔吻，同时撩起扎进裤腰里的衬衫，利威尔的手有些凉，伸进去的一瞬吉克忍不住发抖。男人的腰柔韧地弯着，下身以蛊惑的幅度在利威尔腿上磨蹭，鼻腔里滑出磁性的轻哼，利威尔扯开吉克的衬衫，毫不怜惜地在他胸口的软肉上啃咬了一下。

“我怎么感觉……你这就要到了？”利威尔埋在吉克胸前吮吸着，自下而上的目光盯得吉克一阵心慌，呼吸也乱了。“我才不会这么不知趣……”吉克嘴硬道，忽然从外套兜里掏出来什么东西。

“这是什么？”

吉克把手背在身后捣鼓了几下，然后向利威尔伸出两只拳头，露出个孩子似的笑容。

“你幼不幼稚？”利威尔嗤的笑了一声。

“配合我一下好不好？”吉克说。

“好吧。”反正也不会有什么影响，利威尔随便选了一边，“右手。”

吉克张开手掌，手心里躺着一枚小钥匙。利威尔挑起眉毛，没说话，吉克被他看得有些发毛，连忙辩解道：“我发誓艾伦一直有好好恪守使命，真的。”

“哦？”

“你等下就知道我没骗你了……”吉克放软了语气，缓缓说：“帮我打开。”

利威尔似笑非笑地看着他，大腿猝不及防地在吉克两腿间轻轻顶了一下，后者立刻发出一声软腻的惊呼。

“你这里面已经装满了吧？弄脏我的衣服怎么办……”

吉克咬着嘴唇，红了脸，声音微微发颤：“小气鬼……帮你洗干净不就好了。”

利威尔低笑一声，从吉克手里拿过钥匙，环住吉克的腰，摸索着插进了身后的钥匙孔里。皮带缓缓地被剥下来，露出两道浅浅的红痕，吉克忍不住抽了口气，下意识夹紧了阴道里的金属塞子，没想到下一秒利威尔突然探过手去，把那玩意儿拔了出来。

“啊——！”吉克猛地挺直身子，“啵”的一声轻响过后，下身便被一片潮热侵袭了，清澈滑腻的爱液直直流了出来，在内裤上汇成一滩。

“呜、嗯……”吉克听见自己心脏激情的鼓动，脸颊烧了起来，他向两边分了分腿，穴口已经因为情欲而张开了一点。

“利威尔……”

吉克叫着对方的名字，伸手去解利威尔的皮带。黑发男人回吻了他，停下了流连于臀瓣之上的爱抚，有力的手指探向渴望耕耘的蜜穴。利威尔没有立刻伸进去，虽然他恨不得现在就把吉克按在座椅上，狠狠地肏进去，肏到他失禁。

“啊……快、快点……利威尔……”

手指围着穴口一圈圈打转，利威尔吻着吉克，问他：“想要前面还是后面？”

“前……面、嗯嗯……用前面……啊——”

指腹缓缓按了下去，摁住沟尾的小肉珠，飞快地拨弄起来，奇异的酸胀感很快填满了下腹，吉克的呻吟断断续续，声音明显高昂了起来。

“别弄……了、别弄那里……利威尔……”吉克口齿不清地说着胡话，双手握着利威尔的勃起上下撸动，两人湿漉漉地接着吻，指尖捻住穴口的肉粒，无比轻柔地来回揉捏，时而屈起指节在肉缝间顶弄，吉克迷乱地伏在利威尔身上，澄澈的阴液裹满了对方的手指。

“快……啊……快进来……”

吉克情不自禁地往前贴去，湿软的女阴压在对方的阴囊上，一阵阵地缩紧。

“车里没放套……”利威尔沉声说，音调也有些不稳，他憋得头都快炸了。

“在、在上衣……上衣口袋里。”

利威尔有点手忙脚乱地在吉克身上翻找着，终于在外套胸前的口袋里摸出一个安全套。两人都迫不及待起来，然而进入的过程却并不太顺利，吉克一直喊痛，花了好大工夫才没入半根进去。

“哈……哈啊……我说你、是不是又变大了？”

利威尔想不明白这人在这种时候还有心思贫嘴，一时来气，不管不顾地顶了两下，吉克一下子就说不出话了，只剩下不知所云的嗫嚅。

久未使用的甬道深处本能地抵抗着异物的侵入，大量的阴液减小了阻力，四周的肌肉却依然紧绷，利威尔被炽热的肉壁夹得一阵惊喘，扶在吉克腰间的手不自禁地下了力。

“轻点、轻点——嗯啊~啊啊……利威尔、求你了！求你了！”

“嗯……哈……哈……”

粗大的阴茎把阴道撑得满满当当，利威尔咬着牙，抬起吉克的屁股，毫不理会对方的求饶，一次比一次有力地肏干进去，红肿的肉唇被狠狠蹂躏，伴随着性交的声音边缘溢出些许的白沫。

吉克又痛又爽，几乎要尿出来了，都不知道自己嘴里在喊些什么，交媾的幅度越来越大，他只能努力撑着车顶才好保持平衡。吉克感觉自己已经要去了，但又觉得这才刚开始。

手掌滑向两团挺翘的臀肉，利威尔肆意地揉捏掌中柔软的事物，在上面重重地拍了一掌，吉克吃痛地喊起来，下面却夹得更紧了。

“啊、啊！别……别……很痛、”

“你说什么？”利威尔咬着吉克的耳朵，又扇了一掌，白润的臀瓣一震，很快红了起来。

“别、打……利威尔……拜托……”吉克低下头小声恳求他，声音里带着很重的鼻音。精致的镜架在吉克的鼻梁上摇摇欲坠，金丝的挂链摇晃出一个好看的弧度。

“我要是说不呢？”

又是一阵火辣辣的刺痛，体内的巨物也跟着冲撞了几下，生理泪水一下子没绷住，从眼眶中滴落下来。

吉克很少哭，但他哭泣的样子让人欲罢不能。利威尔摸摸他的脸，说：“我不会弄坏你的。”

对方像是被刺激到了一样抽泣了几声，嗫嚅着说：“不准这么对我……”

利威尔搂着吉克的腰把他箍在怀里，偏着头看他：“你不喜欢？真的？”

吉克嘴唇动了动，赌气似的别过脸，利威尔在他屁股上揉了两把，接着捏着他的下巴让他看着自己。

“说话。”

“我讨厌你这么咄咄逼人的样子。”吉克小声嘀咕道。

“你明明就很喜欢。”利威尔从鼻子里发出一声哼笑，紧紧拥住了对方。

之后两人又换了个姿势，吉克背对着利威尔坐着，两腿大张成M形，脚踩在中控台上，他只要一低头就能看见对方勃发的生殖器在自己的肉洞里进进出出，拖出一根根淫丝，利威尔把后视镜调了角度，这样他能看到吉克被肏干的样子。利威尔一边玩弄着吉克的双乳，一边加快了抽插的速度，没过一会儿吉克就射了，黏稠浑浊的精液喷在方向盘上，缓缓滑下去，利威尔也紧跟着到了高潮，性器从阴道里拔出来的时候吉克闷哼一声，无法自已地痉挛了一阵，鲜红的肉洞里喷出一股子透明的淫水。

利威尔轻轻抱着吉克，两人就这么待了好一会儿，直到车内的喘息都平复下去。

“还有别的惊喜吗？”利威尔吻了吻吉克的肩胛，声音很是倦怠。

“你猜猜？”吉克的声音也哑哑的，他弯下身子捡起外套，又在口袋里摸索起来。

“又来？”

利威尔奇怪地看着吉克，后者侧过身子，眼睛里闪着期待的光。利威尔只好由着他，拍了拍其中一只手。

吉克慢慢张开手指——

手中是一枚戒指。

“……”

利威尔怔住了，仿佛得了失语症，在戒指和吉克的脸之间来回打量。半晌，他挤出一句：

“这是什么？”

“你没事吧？”

“我没事。”利威尔没好气地推开吉克的手，又问了一遍：“这是什么？”

吉克沉默了几秒，郑重其事地说：

“我们结婚吧。”

利威尔挑挑眉，颇有深意地看着吉克：“我们没有结婚吗？”

吉克眼神微转，挠了挠耳朵，喃喃道：“你知道之前那些不算。”

“你在想什么，吉克？”利威尔扳过他的脸，神情也认真起来。吉克像是难以启齿似的，深呼吸了好几次，利威尔都快不耐烦了，他说：

“我想跟你在一起……真真正正那种，虽然我也没什么自信能做好。我想办一个婚礼，然后去蜜月旅行，就是那种……普通的……你愿意吗？”

“我——”

“等等等等，你已经没有拒绝的权利了利威尔，你之后可遇不到我这么好的男人了。”

利威尔被气个半死，重重地捏了下吉克的鼻头。

“嘶——”

“这就是你想出来的答案吗？”利威尔平静地问，语气中听不出情绪。

“不好吗？我是认真想过的。”吉克垂着眼睛，说：“有家的感觉挺好的。”

利威尔沉眸思索了片刻，说：“差点被你转移话题了，性成瘾的事要怎么办？”

“……我会克制的。”

“就这样？”

“为了你我也会克制的！”吉克急哄哄地说，说完脸就红了，利威尔也听得一愣一愣的。

“你真的是吉克·耶格尔吗？那个吉克·耶格尔……居然会说要为了别人——”

“我就这么没信用度吗？！”吉克有些抓狂，觉得自己的自尊早就散碎一地了。

“只是觉得士别三日，当刮目相待。”利威尔深深地看了吉克一眼，说：“那我姑且答应吧。”

“还姑且……”

“怎么？”

“把手伸出来。”

“不准命令我。”虽然这么说，利威尔还是伸出了手，他没有佩戴饰物的爱好和习惯，婚戒的话……

“等等。”

吉克一抖，警戒地说：“你不会要反悔吧？”

“我要反悔你能怎么样？”利威尔嫌弃地环顾一圈车内的狼藉，道：“在这种场合求婚真有你的……”

吉克不屑地哼了一声，嘟囔着：“怎么这么事儿妈啊……哎哟！”

吉克摸着被痛击的腰侧，瞪圆了眼睛，却是敢怒不敢言，接着眼睁睁看着利威尔拿起戒指套在了手指上。

“为什么不让我给你带？”

利威尔盯着指环上亮莹莹的绿宝石，干咳两声：“有点……肉麻。所以说午饭要怎么办？”他真的饿了。

这话题切得着实生硬，吉克只当是利威尔在害羞，得意地哼哼了两声，说：“我们回家吃。”

利威尔难得露出意外的表情，说“你什么时候会做饭了？”

“跟莱纳学了几手。”吉克淡淡地说。

“噢——”利威尔点点头，接着说：“还学了别的吗？”

“什……”一只手突然抚上吉克的腰窝，他惊讶地看向利威尔，对方面无表情，手上继续耍着流氓，好看的眼睛全神贯注地望着自己。

“利威尔……”吉克心神一恍，不由自主地吻了过去，“不准引诱我……”

看样子，午饭只好暂且推迟了。

END.

“你现在不怕怀孕了吗？”

“还是怕。但是……也许出生在这世上也不是那么糟。”

**Author's Note:**

> 后续大概会有笠让和皮波的番外ww（遥遥无期……list越来越长x）
> 
> 接下来要写毕业论文了orz短期内大概没法更文（泪）（还有大把的脑洞没写我不会走的x）


End file.
